X Files Our Struggles
by Theresa471
Summary: A short chapter for Our Struggles with the start of the revival.
1. Chapter 1

_X Files Our Struggles_

 _Chapter One_

 _From day one when I called Mulder, I would be in trouble after_

 _ten years having divorced. I can't tkeep his charade up much longer._

 _I need to find my son most important, over everything else, and I_

 _need to do this on my own, and I need to prove it to myself, before_

 _I have to asked Mulder._

 _I walked into my apartment, to find that Mulder let himself into the_

 _apartment without my permission, I tell him to leave, before I THROW_

 _HIM OUT!_

 _"How dare you, Mulder come here to upset me once again with your crazy_

 _nonsense!" She says very loudly._

 _"I need to have William back into my life once again, after all of these 15 years_

 _as well Dana, I am tired of being alone the rest of my life." He tries to get_

 _closer to her, but she would have no part of it._

 _"And what makes you think Spender and all of the others that are still around_

 _and will let William stay alive with the organization looking for ways to stay_

 _alive?_

 _"We need to move forward Dana before we both die alone, like with Diane, Kyrcek_

 _and many others including the Lone Gunman." He points out while getting closer to_

 _look at her cross for the time in ten years. "Why do you continue to wear the cross?"_

 _"Why?, To believe in god, myself, you, and most of all that our son William will be_

 _back to live a normal life, and I need to do this Mulder, no many how many years_

 _we have been fighting the battle of believing in your beliefs of U.F.O.S, and that some_

 _day you will find that your sister's Samantha death was in vain" She started to cry_

 _beyond belief! Fox Mulder decides to take his ex wife into his arms to console her_

 _for the first time in ten years.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Our Struggles

 _After hearing the last of the sounds in his head_

 _Fox Mulder needed to go home and rest, despite_

 _what Scully had told him about the X Files_

 _abductees. She was so brainwashed at the moment,_

 _he needed to get away even for a few hours._

 _A.D. Skinner told him the truth that the X Files_

 _was endangered once again, after being closed_

 _for ten years, and now C.G. Spender was back into_

 _the picture once again to continue on with his_

 _work for the group, and the new alien beings._

 _After the fight they had been having the past_

 _few days, it was a forgone conclusion that Fox_

 _Mulder was heading for self destruction, and_

 _the X Files._

 _He remembered some of the words that was_

 _thrown back into his face. "What the hell Mulder_

 _are you trying to prove in the first place?" She_

 _asked hollering at him in the X Files office._

 _"It's something that I have been trying to look_

 _for the truth ever since I was 12 years old, and_

 _my sister's disappeared, and now that I had_

 _that dream about William having gone through_

 _the same situation being taken." Throwing his_

 _pencils up into the ceiling from the anger_

 _from inside of him._

 _He needed to find the line between what is truth_

 _and what is the biggest lie ever in god's creation._

 _When he arrived home, he really had no place to_

 _really go at the moment, accept to have something_

 _to eat and sleep. At the age of 55 years of age, he_

 _was slowing down with his energies to find the obvious_

 _answers to the X Files._

 _Scully arrived home at her new apartment, she was_

 _still anger never the less, she tried calling her mother_

 _Margaret, but instead the voicemail had picked up_

 _telling her that she was not at home, or she didn't_

 _wish to talk with anyone at the moment._

 _Instead she started to cry having to find the baby_

 _picture of William for when he was less then a year_

 _old, afterwards she went to lay down on the bed_

 _taking off all of her clothes getting into something_

 _more comfortable, and under the blankets._

 _She woke a few hours later to show that it was dark_

 _for being six o'clock in the evening. She was feeling_

 _somewhat better after the past few days. She really_

 _needed to see Fox Mulder._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Our Struggles

 _Fox Mulder was having one of his visions once again_

 _to really upset him from a sound sleep, and at this_

 _particular moment, he felt that he needed company._

 _/_

 _He was shaking like a leaf from seeing his son William_

 _being taken by the aliens just overhead of him. But_

 _as it turned out, it was not real!, he decided to jump_

 _into the shower after that. He was letting the hot_

 _sprays hitting his body, including from behind his_

 _neck._

 _/_

 _He stayed in for another ten minutes before getting_

 _dressed, and head on out to the bar for a few drinks,_

 _maybe he will be able to find that old man Abraham_

 _that had made contact with him a few weeks back,_

 _in regard to the alien space craft._

 _/_

 _When he arrived at the Blue Dolphin cove, the bar_

 _was jumping with customers, he asked the bartender_

 _for his usual beer, with a plate of food that was_

 _available on the menu. He asked for a chicken salad_

 _sandwich, with fries, along with the beer._

 _/_

 _He was looking around for anyone that resembled_

 _him at all, but to no avail with the evening, he decided_

 _to call Dana Scully, hopefully she will be in a better mood._

 _/_

 _She picked up right away on the second ring, she hated this_

 _having to always be alone. She knew by the caller I.D. that_

 _it was Mulder in the first place. She can hear it in his voice_

 _that something was very wrong with him._

 _/_

 _"Mulder what's wrong?" She asked very softly with her_

 _demeanor with him._

 _/_

 _"I just feel out of place Scully, can I come over to talk_

 _with you?, please! He said..._

 _/_

 _When ever he gets like this over the years, she always_

 _knew that she had to help him in any fashion seen fit_

 _for that particular moment._

 _/_

 _"Come on over Mulder, just be sure to leave when I feel_

 _it's warranted." She replied._

 _/_

 _"I will be there in twenty minutes."_

 _/_

 _"I will be sure to leave the front door open for you to_

 _come in, I will be in the kitchen making something to_

 _eat, did you have dinner?"_

 _/_

 _"I had a chicken salad sandwich with two beers at the_

 _Blue Dolphin bar, otherwise, I still feel hungry."_

 _/_

 _"I will be sure to make extra of the Chicken cutlet_

 _and potatoes for you, bye!" She hangs up quickly_

 _to change her clothes, before coming back in to_

 _finish making the chicken._

 _/_

 _Mulder was able to drive without a problem from_

 _the two beers he had at the bar, it was a clear_

 _evening, despite the air being cold and crisp, the_

 _moon was full at the moment._

 _/_

 _Sometime later he finally arrived, he was lucky to_

 _find a parking space in the front of the apartment_

 _building. He parks the car, while heading on up the_

 _stairs for where the front door was not locked, he_

 _walks into the kitchen to be greeted by Dana Scully._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Our Struggles

 _Fox Mulder just could not understand just how Dana_

 _Scully can changed her mind so quickly, for when it_

 _comes to being alone. She really didn't know what was_

 _expected of her in the first place._

 _/_

 _When she told Mulder to come in, she expected more_

 _out of herself in every way, and Mulder had felt this_

 _when he walked over to her in the kitchen. He moves_

 _in closer to her, by taking her cross, taking it and_

 _leaving it onto the kitchen counter._

 _/_

 _Next came the ultimate sacrifice for where he had to_

 _find out, on whether or not he and Scully were still very_

 _much in love with each other. The ten years apart had_

 _really placed a wedged between the both of them over_

 _the years._

 _/_

 _Even Skinner had said the same thing during the past_

 _few months having to reopened the X Files once again,_

 _even if ten years had gone by to really not changed all_

 _that much in the long run with the same old jail birds._

 _/_

 _Mulder takes Scully's hand pulling her into the bedroom_

 _for the final tests of there love for each other._

 _/_

 _She does not stop him at all, with his advancements with_

 _her body and soul. He tells her to turn around to remove_

 _her blue blouse and bra to have her breasts fall out for_

 _the lace bra. He takes his two hands to cup each one of_

 _them into his warm hands making her fell safe and sound._

 _/_

 _Mulder does the same with his white shirt having placed_

 _his jacket onto the side of the bedroom chair, along with_

 _moving out of his black shoes and white socks, leaving him_

 _to move out of his trousers and dropping them onto the_

 _floor, along with his boxers._

 _/_

 _Dana does the same with the rest of her clothing, she_

 _goes to lay down next to him taking his body into the_

 _embraced, and hold onto to him for dear life._

 _/_

 _Mulder takes Scully and places her onto her back, he_

 _climbs her to reach her breasts by taking them into_

 _his mouth ever so gentle, along with using his tongue_

 _licking the tips._

 _/_

 _He was trying to make sure to not hurt her in the first_

 _place, having been so fragile from over the years in every_

 _aspect. At first she tells him to thrust right now really_

 _hard to feel every inch of his maleness from inside of her_

 _mostly, he understands her command in every way, he_

 _starts to pick up the speed with the movements of his_

 _hips, along with hers as well._

 _/_

 _This would continue for a little while longer, until the both_

 _of them were totally exhausted falling asleep in each_

 _other arms. She was not disappointed at all from the_

 _entire action, between the both of them for when it_

 _comes to there love for each other, all for the sake_

 _to keep the X Files reopened, and to finding there son_

 _William._

 _/_

 _When she woke later, she found him gone, having went_

 _home back to his apartment, he was able to leave a note_

 _on whether or not she would want to join him at his_

 _place later on in the day or evening, depending on how_

 _she was feeling, or how her work hours would be like._

 _/_

 _His phone went directly to voicemail, she told him that_

 _she will be coming over in the afternoon, since she has_

 _a case to work on at the hospital in the morning._

 _/_

 _The young patient named Tommy Jenkins was dying from_

 _brain cancer, and his only chance was Scully and the stem_

 _cell research, she had done over the years, it was her only_

 _chance to save his life before it's too late._

 _/_

 _The next morning when she walked into the D.C. hospital,_

 _her patient was made ready, but he wanted to say a few_

 _words to her before starting the operation. His parents_

 _William and Barbara Jenkins have been all for it, since the_

 _chances were high that he would survive afterwards._

 _/_

 _She took the sixth floor elevator for where Tommy was_

 _being made ready for the delicate surgery. Tommy's face_

 _lit up when his favorite doctor had come in to see him for_

 _a few minutes, his parents were asked to wait outside,_

 _until he was done with talking._

 _/_

 _"Hiya!, how are you, Tommy? She says with a smile of hope on her face._

 _/_

 _"Dana, I am glad you came to see me before the surgery, I_

 _was afraid that I won't have the chance to say thank you_

 _for all of your help in trying to save my life." While saying_

 _his words with catching his breath in the process."_

 _/_

 _"Anytime, buddy!, let's get you ready for the operation,_

 _and before you know it, you will be awake and alert to see_

 _me and your parents." Bending down to give a final kiss to_

 _his cheek, she leaves to go get ready inside the surgeon's_

 _room with everyone watching her every move._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Our Struggles

Dana Scully was able to get through the surgery

with Tommy Jenkins without a problem. The tale

tail sign would be when he wakes up afterwards,

to know whether or not he will make it or not in

the long run.

/

She decides after taking off her mask to go see

his parents, having been worried sick, since day

one they had found that he had a rare form of

brain cancer.

/

She had hoped with the stem cell research, that

she was able to stop the growth process, and won't

know for sure for at least a few weeks with the

next set of brain tests.

/

She walks to the empty waiting room, then then

Tommy's parents sitting for four hours on news

in regard to there son.

/

She tells them with sincere hope that all will go

well now with there son Tommy and the next few

weeks will tell, on whether or not the cancer spread

has been stopped in the first place.

/

But he still had a long way to go for his recovery,

with him being her very special patient for the

hospital.

/

She tells them that it's fine to go see him, but for

herself, she needs to leave the hospital to meet

up with her X Files partner Fox Mulder. She goes

to call him never the less at his apartment, and

for which he picks up on the second ring sounding

really exhausted.

/

"My god, Mulder, you sound just awful!" She tells

him with a grin on her tired face.

/

"I can blame that on you in the first place Scully."

/

"I am just leaving the hospital now, after going four

hours of surgery using the stem cell research."

/

"I am very happy for you, Dana, let's just hope it

will benefit others in the very near future?"

/

"Are you hungry Mulder, I can pick something up

before I get to your apartment?" She asked.

/

"I feel like I can be in the mood for McDonald's

and there oh so famous french fries." He replied

with a jubilant request.

/

"McDonald's it is Mulder!, she hangs up the cell

phone to head on down the street to McDonald's,

while making sure she had her credit card on her

to pay for the food.

/

35 minutes later she arrived at his apartment

with both hands full, he goes to open the door

to help her bring the food into the kitchen area.

/

Both of them work at taking the food items out

of the bags, before settling down to have lunch/late

brunch.

/

Mulder watches her eat like she hasn't eaten in many

years. "What?" Making her feel uncomfortable in the

first place

/

"Nothing at all Scully!" He bends in to kiss her on the

cheek before taking more bites of his fast food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Our Struggles

Dana Scully was having a hard time trying to remember

the last time she had been happy. Ten years ago was

the down fall of her life and the lost of Mulder leaving

all because, he wasn't able to handle his own life after

William had disappeared.

/

Now that the both of them are back, she can finally

stop struggling to make her life much better, along

with Fox Mulder.

/

After waking earlier from having sex with Mulder, it

had turned out to be what we both needed in the

first place, along with the physical and emotional

scars from during the past 20 plus years.

/

Even though having him asked me earlier, on whether

or not we can again become husband and wife after

ten years of being divorced and the changes that went

on between the both of us. I had told him that I would

give him my answer in a few days, once we get back from

Arizona and a new wave of U.F.O. sightings to investigate

given to us from A.D. Skinner, The X Files and two other

organizations involved with Nasa and one other private

company.

/

Mulder comes out from the bedroom, to see on whether

Scully was fine or not, along with placing a gentle, soft

kiss onto her forehead, like he's done many times over the

years.

/

"Fox, I am fine for a change, I should be asking you the same

question any way." She surprised herself, It was very seldom,

she would use his first name.

/

"I could use more sleep, other wise Scully I am just fine,

after surprising me, with some new things, you have learned

to really get me going in the first place." He says.

/

"I am no longer that 23 year old woman I used to be before

I came into your life to destroy the X files and your own

hunches." She points out while moving closer to kiss his

lips waiting for more of the same.

/

"Unless your really tired, I can go for another round of

mind blowing sex with you." He said with a huge grin on

his face.

/

Some where in the Arizona desert

A new and more dangerous with the Bounty Hunter was emerging

from the first space craft, that had crashed 100 miles south

of the Air Force military base, Davis-Monthan , radar screens

from the Air Force planes followed until losing contact and

disappearing some where in the desert with 25 aliens on board.

/

Reports had been come in from the Air Force base having been

sent to Washington D.C. and the X Files department.

/

After there little romp in the bedroom, A.D. Skinner had left

a message on Mulder's voice mail telling him and Scully to

call him, no matter how late it will be for him.

/

At first she had first thought it must be the hospital calling

her in regard to her patient Tommy Jenkins, but it wasn't,

instead it was there boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Our Struggles

Scully called the hospital one more time before catching

flight to Arizona, She was glad in a way that Tommy Jenkins

had showed no further damage to his cancer, and it would

seem that the stem cell researched had paid off some what

with the surgery.

/

She was just sorry, she wasn't able to spend more time with

her patient, until she finally gets back from Arizona. One of

the key factors with Tommy's recovery, will be mostly having

a positive outlook both with him and his parents.

/

For myself, I am still recovering, having to deal with a great

many concerns over the years, both with myself, Mulder

and most of all "Our" son William.

/

Mulder had received word from agent John Doggett and his

wife agent Monica Reyes. It would seem at another site

someone working for the military installation, has decided

to save three of the alien beings, that were inside a suspended

animation chambers, and protect them somewhere in the

Arizona desert, close to where Gibson Praise used to hide

out years ago from the bounty hunters.

/

Even after ten years has gone by, Gibson Praise is still hiding,

but this time with the special witness program in Canada, along

with many others like himself. And he does know most of all

in regard to William fight that is going on within himself, and

most of all trying to destroy the new alien rebels before taking

over Earth entirely.

/

We won't know anything at all, once we arrive to the area of

there hiding spot, and find out why this security officer decided

to go against the United States government.

/

But unknown to everyone...

/

William and his rebel group having arrived back to Earth's orbit

were able to track the three that were released, William's wife

Allysa and his second in command Johan, were able to follow

them to the hiding area, until it was the proper time to transport

them back up to the space craft.

/

And in the meantime...William and his group would be looking

out for the other ships that had crashed landed over the western

part of the United States, and stay on full alert with the rest of

his people on board to fight never the less!

/

It would be another thirty minutes before Mulder and Scully will

be able to land. The both agents were totally exhausted after

spending it together the past few days, along with Tommy

Jenkins surgery, and keeping float the X Files department and

A.D. Skinner having always to be over looking his shoulder

for when it comes to policies, and most of all C.G. Spender

having been found alive after all this time.

/

And for the past ten years after, Scully had first divorced Mulder

because of his mental issues, having been affected, he needed

to have a key base to start with, with trying to find Spender, and

why he decided again to start up the organization, along with

all military officers involved in hiding out the complete truth

from the public, and agent Fox Mulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Our Struggles

C.B. Spender could not believe his luck at the

turn of events with the new aliens, he was able

to reach an agreement with them to take over

the Earth at the proper time, however in the

meantime, he will continue to hold onto his

own life with the threat of cancer at death's

door.

/

His nurse Alexis places the Cigarette back into

his throat once again, to have him get the thrill

of smoking back into his lungs.

/

After that she takes him into the shower to wash

up with the special chair having been placed inside

the shower. "Come, it's time! She says very calmly

by taking him and the wheel chair into the hot

shower.

/

Scully's patient Tommy Jenkins was struggling with

the fact that his friend and doctor was not here in

the first place with him, but she rather be else where.

/

"Mommy, I am sorry for being a pain, but I just miss

Dana very much for saving my life, and I just need her

to talk with me, like she done in the past." He says with

tears.

/

"Give it a few days, I know that Scully is very involved

with her other work, then just being here at the hospital.

/

While bending down to kiss her son looking so upset. There

was nothing she could do in the first place.

/

Arriving in Arizona was going to be interesting in the first place

once Fox Mulder had stepped off the plane, the same for Dana

Scully.

/

Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes were waiting for them,

and show them the spot of the trail, and possible hiding area.

/

"Look Mulder, I know this may sound crazy, having been through

this before, I have a feeling all this time, like Monica and myself

were being watched from a cloaked space craft."

/

"Mulder, you don't think?" She was thinking the same thing

on her mind.

/

"William, and his ship must of come back to investigate the

crashes in the desert, But I have no idea where he would

be at the moment?" Mulder replied before the white transporter

beam caught all four of the group by surprise.

/

A minute later on board the space ship, Mulder, Doggett, Reyes

and Dana Scully were getting themselves together, until the

questions started to come out of there mouths in shock.

/

"I suggest you asked questions later, but right now, I have

something to show all of you in the first place, before you all

decide your next course of action." William replied very calmly

before asking them to follow him from inside the main hallway

brewing with rebels walking around.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Our Struggles

Once William walked out into the hallway with the

group, Fox Mulder knew that his son had a mission

with the way he was walking. Scully was just happy

to see her son once again, even if it's only been a

few months, since he left the first time with his

ship to head back out into deep space.

/

"William, would you mind telling us just what the

heck is going on in the first place?" Mulder tried

to stop him from going any further with the others.

/

"You will know soon enough in a few minutes." He

says before entering into another level of the ship.

/

When they walked in William introduce the group

to Jerry Bowers, the one man that was able to save

the three that were inside there suspended animation

chambers in Arizona.

/

Bowers was able to explain to everyone including Fox

Mulder, why he decided to help them out in the first

place.

/

"Why?"

/

" I just knew that the military installation was a front

in the first place, when I seen that the others were taken

and shot, I just knew that something was just not right

in the first place."

/

"And thanks to Bowers the three inside there tubes, are

alive and well. William says to everyone. "And it's why we

need to protect them, before the new bounty hunters find

out about them very soon."

/

"And what are we supposed to do in the first place? Doggett

turns around to face everyone.

/

"For now, I will transport all of you back down to the surface,

and just investigate like you weren't able to find anything at

all, this will give us time to think of a proper plan to steer

clear of the new ships that had crashed landed in the Arizona

desert." William says before telling them that he was taking

them back to the transport area. But first he asked Johan

that he needed to speak with his father and mother in

private.

/

He was able to take them to his quarters for a few minutes,

however his wife Allysa was not around for the moment.

/

"Listen, I know this was sudden Mom and Dad, it was the

only way to make the both of you understand our goals

coming up."

/

"Believe me William, I completely understand, your mother

and I have been looking for our truth goals for too many

years, and I just hope that we will be able to come to terms

with those changes never the less." Mulder says with great

conviction."

/

This is when his wife Allysa walks in on them. "I am sorry,

I didn't realize your parents were still here."

/

"Allysa, they were just about ready to leave, and keep

watching for any type of problems that might arise for

when it comes to the bounty hunters and C.G. Spender."

/

"Damn the man, in the first place!" She was madder then

hell, once she was able to release her emotions in front

of Mulder and Scully.

/

"Believe me Allysa, I know the feeling, having to deal with

the man for more then forty years fighting for what I

truly believe in, as with Scully."

/

"It's my goal as well everyone, and I just hope that some

day everyone on Earth and the rebels would be able to

live in total freedom."

/

"I agreed, my husband, but in the meantime we need to be

very careful until that very day that will come." She say

before walking over to kiss her husband on his cheek

before heading on back out to drop them off.

/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Our Struggles

Mulder and the others went to check out the military

installation with orders from A.D. Skinner, after

explaining to him on what exactly was going on in the

first place.

/

Commander Anthony Barrows in charge, actually didn't

believe a word the F.B.I. were saying. But decided not to

pursue the matter until much later, once all of the

experiments were done on the aliens in another location.

/

He past the word around to let the group from the F.B.I.

to look around, since they won't be able to find a thing in

the first place.

/

Two hours later there was nothing at all to be found. Mulder

and the others told the commander that there final report

will be sent to him in a few days, even if everybody knew it

was a complete lie.

/

There was nothing else to be done for now, until something

else comes up. Agent John Doggett and his wife decided to

head back to Washington, D.C., and file a report with A.D.

Skinner.

/

Fox Mulder having sent a message using the special

communications code, wanting to see his son once again

with William and his wife Allysa.

/

On board the space ship...Johan having received the message

from Fox Mulder, he had gone to see William in his quarters,

but first he had to call ahead to make sure it was all right

to talk with him. It wasn't! William had sent a prerecorded

message earlier, that him and his wife was not to be disturbed

for at lease a for hours.

/

So he waited until later...

But in the meantime it would give William and his wife time

to spend quality time together in there quarters and bed

enjoying each other bodies for a change now that Allysa

is pregnant finally.

/

Having fallen asleep after having sex a few times, the both

of them were totally exhausted, but before going to sleep

he had gone to check on his communications dispatches, to

find that Johan had received a message from his father,

asking to speak with him in the first place.

/

When he woke two hours later, he asked Johan to locate

his father in Arizona and his mother to have them both

transported back up to the ship. But this time to make

sure that they are forwarn in regard to be transporting

back up without having to be upset.

/

Mulder was awake when he phone started to act funny,

actually he knew what it was, he went in to wake Scully

to let her know that William and his craft will be transporting

them back up in a few minutes.

/

"And how do you know this in the first place Mulder?" Wiping

the sleep from her eyes, along with getting dressed really quick.

/

Five minutes later it happens again with the light taking them

away from there motel bedroom.

/

A Few seconds later having arrived back on boards, William

orders Johan to move the space craft out of sight, and from

the tracking systems of the military for this main area of

Arizona.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Our Struggles Final Chapter

Dana Scully was still trying to recover from the

transport once again, it was just too quick for her

taste and mostly her stomach.

/

Mulder didn't care either way for when it comes

to his son William and his life.

/

In every one there are challenges, with the new

bounty hunters, new everything that goes with

a new life in general. It has come to a point to

finally start to live in the shadows of past mistakes.

/

The same can be said for Tommy Jenkins and his

cancer, hopefully his life will settle into a routine,

once he finds his own way, along with his parents.

/

William and Allysa have started to live once again,

with a new life that is going to be born in the coming

months. There lives were shattered, but were able

to come back, to let life take a hold of them once

again.

/

When it comes to the final battles for peace and

justice, one day C.B. Spender and his organization

will have there final days handed to them, the same

can be said with the bounty hunters that are now

here on Earth ready to fight and destroy for there

own reasons.

/

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after a ten year separation

are now back to what there lives are supposed to be

in the first place, and hopefully they will be finally

happy with there renewal vows, The X Files, and most

of all trying to have another child in the process.


End file.
